


i don't wanna know

by monffee



Category: CNBLUE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: he knew that the heavenly scent of his lover has faded in his memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slight angst, betrayal / written on may 13th, 2012

only the droplets of heaven springs greasing at the window with the monotonous love song from the clock that accompanied a man who sat on the couch tonight; unmoved. with a dim lonely light that enveloped him, his expressionless handsome face is looked like a carved statue of the world’s greatest artist. the strong line of his jaw hardened as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hand tightly around his cell phone; almost makes it crushed. his sharp elbows are propped up with his knees as his head dropped down wistfully facing the floor which was unusually cold. that unwanted conversation on the phone still rang clearly in his ears, roared a painful sound like a cry of despair in the cave; the cave of emptiness of his heart.

 

_“minhyuk-ah, where are you?”_

  _“ah, nothing. thought you’re the one with soojung just now. ha ha, silly me.”_

  _“well, y- yeah. i just saw her. i mean, no. no! fuck! i-”_

  _“no, nothing. it’s just- no, really. it’s n-”_

  _“god! i just saw her kissed someone. there! satisfied?”_

  _“look, minhyuk-ah, i’m sorry! i-”_ jungshin only got a beep sound as an answer.

 

and minhyuk has waited for his angel to comeback home for hours patiently.

  
he knew all too well even without jungshin telling him. he knew that the heavenly scent of his lover has faded in his memory. what he feared the most was the day when finally soojung’s heart will completely be stolen along with her presence too. and he was sure as hell that he’ll just let it happen and would only laid his heart on the floor; shattered into a thousand of regrets. but he didn’t want to, not now, at least. he could survive. he had to. a dramatic fractional noise was loudly heard when he slammed his cell phone against the floor roughly together with a shocked voice of someone calling his name from the front door. and he closed his eyes; trying so hard to breathe out the air of sorrow that he forgot he held, and easy all the heavy feelings from his already torn heart. he forced himself to got up from the couch to welcome the love of his life with an absolutely failed cherry smile.

  
“i heard something crashed. what happened? are you okay?” soojung asked him, a draws of worry in her eyes. and minhyuk chuckled bitterly, “i’m alright, love. come here!” he extended his arms as soojung smiled; an awkward one, before she brought herself to minhyuk’s languish hugs.

 

“i’m sor-“

  
“don’t!” soojung stunned at the sharp tone.

  
she could felt minhyuk’s heavy sighed blanket her with a hot air of pain.

  
“just- just don’t say it, please! i beg you. don’t leave, please, soojung-ah! don’t leave me.” he pleaded desperately as he tighten his grips around soojung’s body.  
soojung swore that she could heard her heart crashed so hard like a broken glass filled with guilt right away. she whispered softly against his chest; flaws on her heart, “you know it, right? about m-”

  
“nothing! i know nothing!” minhyuk cut it out fast as he closed his eyes tightly.

  
he then kneeled on the floor slowly; still hugging his angel as if he was afraid that the moment he let go of this perfect slim little body -he knew all too well and still belonged to him no matter what- she would be gone forever and never come back. soojung closed her eyes so tight as the pang in her heart grows painfully bigger, she realizes that minhyuk already knows about it. about her heart that lost its warmth.

  
“i love you so much! i- i love you, soojung-ah! i love you!” he said shakily, buried his head deeper in her stomach, clenched tightly on the hem of her soaked sweeter for dear life. there was silence for a moment before soojung sighed weekly, let out a sad, “me too!” and minhyuk realized that he had already lose soojung as he remembered the old days. the days when soojung would answered his sacred words with a melodious angelic voice of an _‘i love you more, oppa! i love you more.’_

  
his tears fell silently as he felt soojung’s hand caressed his head oh so bitterly affectionate; her fingertips tracing a broken petals on minhyuk’s neck softly and would soon send him into a beautiful fake dream. then tomorrow minhyuk would awake with a sharp pain in his heart; a remembrance of soojung who stabbed him right in the trust with a knife named lies. that makes the corner of soojung’s eyes watered as she finally said her apologize to him, repeatedly; hugging his head tighter with the last remaining warmth in her heart.

 

minhyuk could only cried harder.


End file.
